


Universal Dimensions: Prologue

by Diamond4luck



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Fan-fiction, Fantasy, Gen, Minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond4luck/pseuds/Diamond4luck
Summary: Universal Dimensions is a book series where the protagonist, Taiki, goes into different game universes while trying to recruit characters from each universe to stop a crazed man from destroying universes.This is supposed to be a game idea that I have, but since I'm still a newbie at making games, I thought might as well make a story to get a better understanding. The game universes will feature games such as Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Undertale, Kid Icarus and much more. I need more game ideas that are emotional, nostalgic, and suitable for children. ( Well, not every game has to be like that, but somewhat.)Anyways, enjoy the prologue of the story!Here's the prologue!
Kudos: 1





	1. Already in Peril

"Alright, time to move out."

A boy crouched in front of some trees while he took out a bottle with a light-grey liquid inside of it. He took out the cork, and drank the contents down to the last drop. Suddenly, he could feel his body tingling, and then slowly fading away into nothing. Hmm... the potion tasted like it's gonna last a while... looks like I was right about using redstone to lengthen the effects. He smirked to himself. The potion was vital to commence his search in the junkyard, and he needed all the time he could get. Since he knew that there would be guards guarding the junkyard - and he didn't know why they thought it was necessary to do so - he had to walk slowly towards the entrance, step by step. As he approached the entrance, to his surprise, there was no one there. He didn't want the chance to be wasted, so he sneaked in the junkyard faster.

As he was inside the junkyard, he noticed that there are a lot of unused items in big piles, and it seemed that it was divided into categories. He slowly tiptoed, for there are also items on the ground, and he didn't want to make any noise that could blow his cover. Eventually, he found a pile that was riddled with redstone contraptions. His heart pounced, but he patiently crouched and floundered towards the pile. When he got there, he slowly crawled upwards and began his search.

"Alright, now where's the repeater..."

Slow-paced, he took out one item at a time and placed it at somewhere stable, and even stored some items that he wanted into his inventory. He could take his time, since the Invisibility effect that he got from the potion he brewed could last for about eight minutes; more than enough time to find what he needed, but he knew that every second that he lost could mean more lives suffering. He wanted to dig the items out of the pile quickly so he could finish his project quicker, but he persisted to do things one at a time for he did not want to attract attention. After digging for a while, he found the item that he needed.

"Finally! Sometimes it's good that people still throw away important components like this. Quite a shame though, these things are pretty expensive. Oh well, better get going."

Before he was about to get down, he heard some chattering outside the junkyard. Oh no, the guards are here! He thought in a panic, while he got down from the pile as quietly as he could. By the time he had reached solid ground, he noticed that there are eight guards separating towards the corners of the junkyard, their weapons raised to possibly fend off any intruders. As soon as he was on solid ground, he looked around, trying to find an exit as the guards had recently blocked his entrance. Luckily, there was a small gap between the fences that surrounded the junkyard, which makes the perfect opportunity for him to escape. But, like any plan, there was a problem.

A guard was guarding the gap as if he knew that a trespasser would come in and steal some items in the junkyard. The guard held an iron sword, looking slightly bored and a bit tired, possibly because he worked overtime. However, as a guard, he tried his best to stay awake while doing his duty. The boy was a bit upset due to the fact that he now had an escape route only to be ruined by a guard, regardless he had no choice but to sneak past him and set back home.The boy walked slowly to avoid the guard from hearing footsteps since even with the Invisibility effect, people can still hear the sounds of people running and determine where the source is from, thus making them alert. He pocketed the repeater into his inventory and crouched to be as slow and quiet as possible. He had to be careful as the path is riddled with even more junk and items since the guards had accidenly bumped the piles here and there when they separated, and if he accidentally hit one of them, it's game over for him. He was impatient to get outside, as the repeater's his last item that was needed to complete his project, but he knew better than to just run and risk it all. He had done too much to let his impatience ruin it all.

However, as he was a few metres close to the gap, he accidentally knocked a diamond hoe that was near his escape route. The hoe made a "cling" sound, which was enough for the half-awake guard to become alert. _And that's why people never make diamond hoes..._ thought the boy.

Letting his actions first before rational thinking, he ran towards the gap, just barely slamming onto the guard that went into the junkyard that was trying to find the cause of the sound. As he ran, he looked back, half expecting the guard to listen to the footsteps he had made, but luckily the guard just shooked his head, thinking a mob must've been into the junkyard before running away. The boy was relieved but he knew that he had to hurry. _Time waits for no one, especially when the world's already in peril... _he thought to himself while running towards the north.

After he ran for a few minutes, he finally stopped to catch his breath. He bent down while holding his knees while catching his breath since he had run for an incredible distance. When he finally calmed down, he raised his head, only to see despair and destruction that lingered at the scene.

There is a lot of people queuing up at the campsite, their clothes were torn and their wounds unattended. They are lining up to receive their daily rations, which is just a piece of bread and 2 potatoes. The iron-armoured guards are patroling the campsite, strictly looking for rule-breakers that may sneak in some pieces of bread into their inventory or make a run from the campsite. The people's faces were filled with glum, despair and sorrow, as they knew that there's no hope left for freedom. In the far end of the campsite, for the people who did not know much about the campsite, it seemed to be a training ground for the guards to stay fit. But for the boy, it was much worse. Rule-breakers tend to be the apple for shooting grounds, misbehaving people were often becoming training dummies for the guards to practice their fighting skills. 

The boy looked at the campsite, his face filled with rage and justice, although in reality, no one could see his face since he's invisible. He had once become one of them; stuck in a camp, having little food for survival, and often worked at the mines for resources. When he did not find any resource that will be used for the camp, he will be punished with 2 hits of the iron sword. And as his hunger bar was really low, healing tends to be quite slow. He wanted to reminisce the times he spent in the camp, although he chose not to remember them since most of the time spent was full of pain and suffering. He did a silent prayer as luck struck to him that fateful day when he escaped. He was hoarding a bit of food without much notice from the guards, and he got some nearly broken stone pickaxes that he was able to recover. The night of his escape was smooth; he made an underground tunnel from his hut to freedom, without even being noticed by anyone. As he went into the tunnel, he placed some blocks that cover his tracks from behind. He kept placing them while tunnelling to prevent the guards from finding his tracks. When his pickaxe was about to break, he mined upwards, and luckily he was at a forest, quite far away from the forest. Then, he had his freedom. But he's determined to free the people from the despair he had faced.

"Hold on... I'll get you all out from the clutches of despair, I promise!" That was the last words he told to himself as he went into hiding.

Back to the present, the boy got his final look at the campsite, he walked away towards his secret base that was a few miles away from the camp and the dumpsite. As he walked, he reminisced the event that started it all, so that he can still remember his task. 

A long time ago, the world was actually in peace. Many people had their own proper homes, and they lived comfortably. In the world they lived on, there was no single ruler that controls everyone in this world; only leaders in towns and cities. The leaders from each town and city promised a world-lasting peace among them, which made everyone not to worry about wars and threats. Although a world-peace policy was made among them, some decided to produce soldiers in case there was a threat that could result in casualties. 

One town in particular, however, called themselves "Empire of The World", and devoted themselves to spread awareness about getting stronger and better to prepare for the future of the world. They wanted the world to be only inhabited by the strong, and only the weak will perish. Of course, no one wanted death to the people, including the weak, so every city and town rejected their ideas. The members of the town thought that the people who rejected them are just scared to fight, and think they would gladly let unknown forces to conquer the world rather than to die. Determined to make the world a "better place", the leader of the town, Darkoir Xiehat, waged war to every single city and town with his trained soldiers. The attack was so sudden, that no one managed to make a counter-attack against them, even the towns and cities that have soldiers on the ready. Darkoir was later known to be very crafty, sly, and most certainly wicked. Out of fear, some pledged to fight alongside him. The rest, however, was sent into camps that worked like a prison, but worse.

The boy sighed, knowing that Darkoir is still planning something up his sleeve. Despite having total control of the world, it seemed that he's still planning something nefarious, as recently he started to demand more resources. From bits of information that he gathered from the guards when he spied on them, he's planning something regarding not only the world itself but the whole universe as well. It could be a threat, but all he had was hearsay from the guards, and he had no way to know it otherwise.

"All the more reason to get the project done. Alright, Taiki. Let's finish this." He quietly murmured to himself. With his stamina coming back to him, he ran as fast as he could to the secret base.

Unknowingly to him, there is also a person in Invisibility effect, and he was hiding beside the tree Taiki was before. As the footsteps of Taiki grew fainter, the person snickered evilly. He had been stalking the boy for a while ever since he started to gather some parts from the junkyard, and he's interested in the project the boy mentioned a few times before. Sometimes, with his Invisibility effect, he followed the boy to his secret base, and he discovered what the project was. "It could've ruined the plans of my magnum opus, but I'd like to see the boy try. After all, the world is already doomed from the beginning... and no one like him shall stop it." He told himself when he got his first glance on the book and quiver the boy left as a sort of diary.

"Just you wait, Taiki. You may have your way for now, but you can't change the fate of this universe. I'll let everyone know what it feels like to be lost of hope, especially you."


	2. The Portal

The sun is almost setting. The orange and red horizon illuminates the skies as Taiki is running towards the desert, trying to locate where his secret base was. The base was hidden beneath the sand, and given that deserts are usually expansive, he knew that it would take a long time for intruders to find him, and only he knew the path to the camouflaged base. He was lucky that the forest was just near the desert because if it wasn't, he couldn't hide from the empire's forces and wood would be difficult to obtain, given that the forces are starting to cover every part of the world.

After he escaped from the camp, he got some wood, then made himself a crafting table, which he used to make a range of tools such as the flimsy yet useful wooden pickaxe and wooden axe. He then collected a lot of wood so he won't come back to the forest for more wood to reduce the chances of getting caught. As he collected a stack of wood, he heard footsteps that are coming behind him, with shouts that seemed to be close. "Find that boy! He can't go far by now!" and "Search that area!" were the commands that he heard as he was running away from them. His heart beating with every step, he ran into the dense forest, hoping to get him out of their sights, with thoughts like _Can't give up... I've come way too far to get caught!_ fueled his determination to run even faster and straining his legs even more. 

Suddenly, he heard the telltale "twang" from a bow and a "whoosh" from the arrow, which his instincts tell him to sidestep the arrow that could've hit him in the back. "Guys! He's there!" shouted the armed troop, and quick as lightning, he sent a few more arrows towards Taiki, only to miss him by a few inches. Taiki found the archer to be quite bad at aiming, which could be easy to deal with in a one versus one fight, but now the archer is backed by his comrades, which means he would be in a disadvantage. So, he had to run and dodge the archer's arrows, which were about to tire him out. Apparently, luck was on his side, as he found a rather convenient cave that he could hide from the troops. He jumped into the cave, and not minding his injury from the fall, he began to whip out his wooden pickaxe from his inventory and mined a 3 x 2 hole that could keep him in. After he went in the man-made hole, he grabbed the cobblestone that he collected and covered the hole. 

In the small cave, although Taiki was a bit claustrophobic, he prayed that no one would bother to search him in the cave and if someone did, he hoped that no one would notice the seemed-to-be-obvious cobblestone wall that he made. Time passed by, and with each minute passed, he was wondering if the troops had given up the search already and it was safe to go outside. Curiosity overwhelmed him, and he started to mine his cover, but he was cautious and held his wooden axe in case of an enemy. He mined the first cobblestone first, so he could take a look outside, and there is only one troop that seemed to be cooking something with a furnace. The troop yawned and was sitting impatiently while the furnace cooked, which made Taiki a bit hungry. After all, he had been running for who knows how long, and his hunger bar was depleted to only 4 bars left. Although he knew that the troop would be distracted enough for him to silently escape, he knew that the escape would fail if the troop noticed. So, he had no choice but to take him out.

As he mined the second cobblestone, he noticed a worn iron sword that was beside the troop. He figured that, if he could take the iron sword swiftly, it would give him an edge. So, without further thinking, he lunged for the sword, only for the troop to turn his head to the right, which he noticed Taiki. The troop was shocked to see him, but he managed to grab the hilt of the iron sword the same time Taiki did. 

Taiki and the troop began to try overpowering each other. Taiki noticed that the troop was a bit slow, quite possibly because he was hungry, as well. They swung the sword around, trying to loosen each other's grip, but after a few swings the troop decided to switch tactics and attempted to kick Taiki, but he had the same thought, so they eventually kicked each other's foot, which caused them to fall over to their backs. They loosened their grip of the sword, thus the sword went flying and landed right next to Taiki.

Without a second thought, Taiki grabbed the sword and lunged at the troop. The troop, paralysed with fear, made no action to defend himself from the incoming attack. The sword cut through the troop, and the force from the sword knocked the troop to the walls. With a loud crash, the troop's head crashed to the stone walls, which caused him to pass out. Taiki took a deep breath and walked calmly towards the unconscious troop. He almost swung the sword when his rational thoughts kicked in. Then he realized, although this is a dog-eat-dog world, at any cost, he should not kill those who are now defenceless, as they posed no threat to him. Besides, the blow looked strong; he could forget what had happened just now.

So, Taiki left the troop alone. The furnace beside him had finished cooking the food, so he reached out for something to eat. Apparently, the troop was cooking steak; which he gratefully ate and filled his hunger bar. Then, with the troop laid unconsciously in the cave, he got out from the cave.

"And that's where I found the wide desert and called it home. Heh, simpler times." Taiki smirked, as he walked to the small sand hill. The Invisibility effect is about to wear out soon, so he had to act fast. The small hill seemed ordinary at first, but when Taiki dug out a part of the hill, a small, man-made cave was into view. He went in the cave while placing the sand blocks back to cover his tracks.

The man-made cave was covered with sandstone, with a few torches that shone the path downwards a spiral staircase, in which he went down with it. At the bottom of the staircase, to his left, it seemed to be a dead end, but Taiki knew better. On the sides of the wall, there are two holes, and through those holes, there are some pressure plates. He threw some dirt that was in his inventory at the left hole, which resonated with a "click". Pistons withdrew the sands that they were sticking, which revealed a hidden passageway.

He went into the passageway, and now he's in his hidden base. He collected the dirt that he threw in, and then the pistons pushed the sands back to their place, covering the passageway.

The base was quite expansive, but it was actually smaller than a house. He wanted his base to look that way to conserve his time. Although it is not comfy, but it gets the job done. At the left, there is a big underground farm that he often used for his unlimited supply of bread and cooked potatoes, along with some sugarcane. He knew that it was quite ironic as those were foods were similar to the ones in the camp, but at least he can have them until he had his fill. To the right, there is a small bedroom with some bookshelves that he read often for knowledge about the project he's working on. At the middle, there is a room which he often went, because that's where his big project is.

Taiki went into the room, with the repeater in hand. In the room, there's a large room that's even larger than the room from the entrance. At the centre of the massive room, there's a big portal that's connected to a lot of redstone machinery. This is his grand scheme that could help him to end the misery that has befallen his world. The portal is what he called a "Dimensional Portal", which helps him to get through other universes. From his research, he learned that there are other universes out there, but so far, none had successfully cracked the code to access them, since travelling through universes is a complicated subject. Although Taiki knew nothing about them, yet he did his best to understand fully about the laws of the universe; and how to access them. When he finally knew how, he created the Dimensional Portal. 

The idea of travelling through universes came to him when he was thinking of getting allies that can help him to dissolve the despair that engulfed the people. But, he knew that it was impossible, given that Darkoir Xiehat had sent army after army to conquer every single town and city, which resulted in little to no chance of recruiting allies. That's when the idea dawned onto him; he could recruit allies from different universes and help him to save his world. It may seem impossible given that he knew next to nothing about universes, but the idea was so realistic, so good that it fueled his desire to learn more about it. 

When he created the base, he made it as large as possible for the portal room so he won't come into space problems in case the portal has to be large. Then, he created the Nether Portal and collected a good amount of Blaze Rods and Nether Warts to make Invisibility Potions so he can go to the dumpsite for supplies. If he's running low on potions, he would go mining for resources, although it was time-consuming and not very effective. But now, he was almost complete. He went deep into the redstone machinery and placed the last component that he needed. At last, after months and months of trial and error, the Dimensional Portal was finally complete.

Taiki was very excited, not only because his world could be saved sooner, but the fact of meeting various people he'd never seen before hyped him up. He had read some books regarding to the creatures from other dimensions, but those kinds of books were known to be very rare. Luckily, he managed to find some and learned a bit about them. There is a universe where humans and animal-like creatures roamed, and it was rumoured that each of those creatures had their own distinctive trait and ability, such as the will to create thunderbolts, leaves that are sharp enough to damage others, and even short earthquakes. he especially loved the yellow mouse-like creature that was called a Pikachu. There's also another universe where monsters and humans lived, but he knew little about them, as the book regarding that universe had most of its pages torn. He didn't know how many universes there are, but he was eager to visit every single one of them if he wasn't busy saving his own world.

Now that the portal is finished, Taiki began to test the portal. He didn't intend to go immediately, despite being psyched up to go to the unknown. He needs to know if the portal is functioning as it should be. He walked towards a chest near the portal and grabbed some amulets. He knew that if someone accidentally walked into his base, that person would have access to the portal and does whatever he wants. So, he created keys that can activate the portal, which was the amulets that he held, called "Dimensional Amulets". The Dimensional Amulets have a button that can be used to activate the portal at will. Those were attached to pendants that lets users wear them easily. It was also modified in a way that if the amulets were broken somehow, it will only be split into four fragments, and it can be attached again to be used. Besides that, nothing can break these amulets; Teiki crafted them with obsidian. But, they will fly away randomly if they were split; Taiki made it this way to prevent a bad person from getting their hands on it. But, he programmed it so the fragments won't fly away too far from the place they had been split. The Dimensional Amulets also serves another great purpose; it lets people from other universes to enter different universes. If a person who enters another universe without the amulet, the person would fade away, since it wasn't supposed to be there in the first place. But, that person can be revived, if the amulet was given to the person.

With a click from the Dimensional Amulet, a sound of rushing wind can be heard. A purple aura surrounds the portal frame., and then it was sucked into it at a rapid pace. When the aura was fully gathered in the portal frame, it expands within the frame, thus creating a portal. "At last! It was done! After months of all that hard work, IT. WAS. DONE!" Teiki exclaimed with excitement. It was finally done, and he was eager to go. But before that, he stored his stuff from his inventory into an Ender Chest, excluding the Dimensional Amulets, as those items would disappear since they are not from the universes he was about to travel to. After that, he wore 2 Dimensional Amulets onto his neck, one for himself, and another for the potential partner from another universe. Then, he went into his bedroom and grabbed a book from the bookshelf, which was a book and quill. It was his diary. He wrote a bit about what had happened today, and then placed it back to the shelves. On the corner of his eye, he saw a picture from his table. He picked it up and looked at the picture vividly. It was a photo of the people in his town, smiling at the camera, without knowing a bit of what's going on later. "I will save you all... That's my promise, and it's a promise I'll never break." he muttered as tears rolled from his eyes.

After that, he came out from his bedroom floor and headed straight into the portal room. But as he was near the entrance of the room, he heard a loud explosion. It was coming from above, and although the sounds were faint, it was enough to bring fear straight to his heart. "No... they're here," he said, "they must've followed my tracks."

"THERE SHE BLOWS!!!" a fellow soldier shouted as another TNT was exploded in the crater. Darkoir Xiehat nodded as he smirked towards the crater. He then turned to his men that are armed with iron swords and enchanted iron armour. "Men, once the base has been uncovered and exposed, rush inside and kill the hostile. We shall make this as an example to those who dare oppose me." he commanded to his men. "Sir! Yes! Sir!" the soldiers shouted in union. He then turned back, grabbed the enchanted diamond sword from his inventory, and imagined slicing Teiki with it. It was such a pleasure for him to see those who are against him suffer and totally under his mercy. "After all, like most people, he was weak, while I am strong. He cannot hide forever. This place shall fall, like most places I've conquered. Once everything has been fallen, I will end their suffering, along with themselves," he told himself, still confident that he will win as usual.

"No mercy will be in this universe. It will end, along with others. Then, no more suffering. That's what they wanted, after all. A place where suffering will be nonexistent, at the cost of everything."


	3. Dimensional Escape

As more and more explosions were set off on the surface, many of the stones had given in and fallen to the ground. Taiki panicked about the situation, but knew that the portal was his only way to be safe. Alas, the entrance was blocked from the crumble that was caused by the explosion. As the entrance to the portal room was larger than most of the rooms, he reconsidered his options. He checked his inventory for anything that could be useful for the situation, but as he had put most of his items into the Ender Chest, he initially decided to get some wood from the walls of his room and make a wooden pickaxe. But, as the explosions are getting louder and more clear at every second, it seems that he had no choice but to prepare himself for battle before clearing the rubble.

With the wood from the walls, he crafted a wooden pickaxe, then gathered some cobblestone to make a stone sword and a stone pickaxe. Next, he made covers with the cobblestone to shield him for any incoming arrows or TNT. As he did not have a bow, he chose to use some of his special abilities that he had learned a few months before the rule of Darkoir Xiehat began. One of them is called Enchantment Wave. It enables a user to send a wave of enchantments from the sword towards the direction it was sent. But, the stone sword did not have any enchantments, he had to grab some lapis from the surrounding walls and used some of his experience to enchant his stone sword. Now, with a sword with Sharpness II and Knockback I, he clutched the sword tightly, preparing for an intense battle.

But... nothing happened. Five minutes had passed, yet no sign of entry was yet to be seen. Taiki was a bit worried that a surprise attack will be launched soon, as he was beginning to feel anxious about the complete silence. No one's been heard talking from above, and the TNT explosions were suddenly stopped. Soon, Taiki decided to risk his chances by going to the entrance at the portal room and began to hack away the crumble with his stone pickaxe. He expected some soldiers to backstab him while he mined, so every time a layer has been cleared, he checked his behind to scout for an incoming attack, but none came. Taiki grew restless and began to feel that something is bound to happen, which made him on edge every time. Upon mining another layer of the crumble, he felt that it was the last layer that's blocking between him and the portal room. He raised his pickaxe, and was about to mine away when an arrow was fired from behind and hit the stone wall, just a few inches from his head. His gut was right after all.

A large swarm of soldiers came from the main entrance and started to fill half of the room. Taiki reached for his enchanted stone sword, and charged at the incoming enemies that stand between him and everyone's freedom.

It was a fierce battle. Hundreds of arrows were shot directly towards Taiki's head, but he managed to duck and weave into his cobblestone covers. He clutched his sword tightly and swung his sword horizontally, sending an Enchantment Wave towards the soldiers. As there are many soldiers in the battle, a lot was hit by the shockwave, and with the addition of the sword's Knockback I effect, they were knocked further until they hit the wall hard, causing them to be unconscious. Taiki sent wave after wave to the soldiers, and with each wave, the capacity of the shooting soldiers was reduced greatly. Some soldiers grabbed their swords from their inventory and charged towards him. He dodged the first soldier's sword attack and used his sword to send the second soldier flying across the room and into the farm room. The first soldier, now enraged at the fallen soldier, stabbed Taiki with his sword, which he winced a bit before sending an Enchantment Wave to the soldier's face, causing the soldier to skid across the room and into the pile of unconscious soldiers. But the battle's not over yet.

Near the entrance of the main room, there stood a person that's wearing a fully enchanted iron armour and holding a diamond sword while giving orders to the soldiers in front of him. _That must be the army's general,_ thought Taiki, _which means I got to clear the soldiers first before I face him. _The soldiers shot a flurry of arrows to Taiki, but he rolled to his half-broken cobblestone cover, keeping his head down to avoid the arrows. Once he had his strength back, he jumped out from the covers while sending a powerful Enchantment Wave towards the soldiers. They were knocked back from the wave, but the general simply dodged to the side, avoiding the attack. Now it's Taiki versus the general himself.

"So, what's the deal here? Can't you let a guy stay in his base? I mean, I'm not harming your boss or anything, not that I can anyway." Taiki asked the general. He was a bit tired from sending the forceful Enchantment Wave, thus he tries to start a conversation to get his energy back before the strife. "Honestly, the boss doesn't tell me about it, and I have no idea why he wanted you to be dead." The general replied with a curious look as if he wanted to know what's going on. _Seems friendly enough, I guess... I should be on his good side if I wanted to get away unscathed. _Taiki thought for a while before replying back. "Hey, um... what's your name again? I was thinking of getting to know each other before potentially killing each other." "The name's Javid," said the general "and what's yours?" "Taiki. So um, do you really agree with your boss's plans? I mean, with all of the 'conquering the world' or the rumours regarding the universe itself?"

Javid looked a bit undecisive, as if he wants to tell Taiki a big secret but fears the consequences if his boss finds out. He started to ponder for a bit, before finally asking, "Taiki... can I trust you on this?"

"Sure, as long as you don't kill me. I don't want to fight someone who doesn't want to fight as well."

"Well..." the general murmured a bit before contemplating until he was totally shaken by the possible wrath of his boss if he leaked the news.

"Javid, I promise I'll keep you safe. I think you worry about the fate of this world as well, and I think I could stop it, if only you would tell me."

"Alright, fine." Javid let out a huge sigh, before he finally said, "Well, whatever his problem was, he wants this whole place dead. Not just this base, not this world either, but the entire universe is in peril." Taiki was taken aback; the rumours were true, but this is far worse than he'd anticipated. He thought Darkoir just wanted to conquer the whole universe, but destroying one... it couldn't be possible... could it?

"But... how? You should know that a universe can't just magically delete that easily, right?" Taiki asked, having a sense of disbelief as the idea itself was already impossible.

"From what he said, he has been following a certain someone now, which I think it's you. He said he had managed to follow you until you revealed the secret base to him. He managed to sneak in and found out that travelling through universes was possible, through your project. I think it's possible that he had that idea from you." Javid replied, with fear in his voice.

And Taiki thought he was being careful enough. Now that his plans are revealed, he has to act fast before Darkoir managed to figure out how the portal works. Darkoir now has a trump card just waiting to be created and used, and if he was too late, everything... everyone will...

"Alright. Javid, go into my bedroom, and go into the paintings. There's a secret base inside, and I want you to hide inside it. I did promise you to keep you safe, didn't I?" Taiki told Javid while pointing to the direction where his bedroom was.

"Okay, but what about you?"

"I'll do everything I can to stop him. Now go!"

Without a moment to waste, Javid ran towards the bedroom. When Taiki heard the sound of doors closing, meaning that Javid had locked the doors to the secret compartment, he grabbed the sword with his left hand and took the stone pickaxe from his right hand. He walked towards the portal room and mined the last layer of the crumble. 

In the portal room, there are a few soldiers situated at the corners of the machine, on guard to look out for Taiki. Darkoir Xiehat was checking out the blueprints with great interest, while flipping books that Taiki had placed when he was still researching about universes. It seemed that he was trying to activate the portal, and it was only a matter of time before he figures it out. With great agility, Taiki sprinted towards the pillars of the room, and devised a plan to take out the guards. With his plan in motion, he sprinted towards the walls that the guards lean on. He had to make sure the other guards were not focusing at each other before initiating his plan. When the guards are not looking, he used his sword to stab at the guard he was close to and brought the unconscious body behind the pillars. As the guards were now focusing on the entrance of the room, it made Taiki's job a bit easier, since knocking them out was a piece of cake.

As the last guard has been knocked out, Darkoir had finished pocketing the blueprints and the research books into his inventory. When he looked up to the guards, he saw that none were guarding him. As the realization hit Darkoir, Taiki leapt out from the shadows and swung his sword to use the move Enchantment Wave onto him, but he anticipated the attack. He rolled to the side, which made Taiki's wave miss. Upon landing onto the ground, Taiki raised his head to face his foe. Darkoir was covered with his hood, and he wore diamond armour excluding the helmet. Taiki on the other hand, wore nothing, as he feels that armour could slow him down and was confident that he could dodge attacks easily. Both swordsmen stare at each other, waiting for an attack to be launched first by each side. Seeing this opportunity, Taiki launched a strike first.

Darkoir whipped out his enchanted diamond sword and held his blade to block Taiki's attack. Then, he swung his sword low, which made Taiki jump, and then he rammed him down whilst he was in mid-air. Taiki fell down with a massive thud, but he recovered quickly and launched an Enchantment Wave towards Darkoir, which he swiftly dodged. Darkoir, who also had learned some skills before he was the boss of the empire, launched a particularly strong Enchantment Wave to Taiki. With ease, Taiki sidestepped the attack, but he did not anticipate the sudden figure of Darkoir who charged at him while thrusting the sword to him. It was sheer luck that the blade missed by inches, and thus Taiki rolled to the side, setting him a few metres away from Darkoir.

With a loud yell, Taiki charged at his opponent once again, and launched an Enchantment Wave while doing so. Darkoir launched his own Enchantment Wave to counter Taiki's, which resulted in both waves hit each other, causing a small explosion that shook the ground. At this moment, Taiki was really tired, but his will to defeat Darkoir was so strong that he was determined to end this once and for all. He concentrated his whole energy to his Enchantment Wave, making it so strong and fast that maybe even Darkoir could not even dodge. If it hits, it's most likely that Darkoir will be sent flying in such breakneck speeds, that instead of knocking him out, it could, possibly, kill him.

But as his focus was on his blade, he did not notice the green pearl that was flying towards him.

The green pearl smacked Taiki at the chest, and suddenly, more and more of those green appeared out of nowhere, and it seemed to be surrounding him. Then, the first pearl shattered, along with the others. And, to Taiki's shock and horror, he saw the body of Darkoir suddenly appearing at the location the pearl shattered.

The pearl Darkoir threw was an Ender Pearl; a pearl that allows people to teleport at where the pearls shattered. But, the pearl was from a skill that was incredibly hard to master, as long as being the most powerful skill ever. It was an Ender Rush, where the pearl locks onto a target, then summoning more and more Ender Pearls to surround the target, and once it shatters, it teleports the user to the pearls, and the user can swing his sword to deal damage at all directions.

That was the skill Darkoir used. As Taiki was so focused on his skill, he did not have time to comprehend what the skill was, nor the time to block the attacks, but he wasn't able to if he could anyway, as Darkoir slashed his sword at every direction in incredible speeds. The pain from his body was overwhelming his mind, and because he couldn't withstand it anymore, he collapsed, with his sword beside him.

It was the most powerful skill that he had ever witnessed. Although Taiki could not stand straight due to the unimaginable pain that Darkoir caused to him, but somehow, he was still conscious to hear Darkrai's words. "You are a formidable foe. Truly, since no one has ever survived my Ender Rush, especially with a stupid, weak fellow who was dumb enough to not wear any armour at all." Darkrai laughed at him, and although he was enraged, and he wanted to get up so he can fight again, but it was no use. His body isn't listening to him at all.

"You... won't... argh... get... away... hrrng... with... this..." was all Taiki could say before he lost his energy again.

"Heh, you truly are something. But, what the point of saying that, when your life is on the line. I could've killed you right away to please myself, but it's more fun to see your hard work destroyed by a single block. And I know you know what I mean by that."

Darkoir then began to place it block after block, and laid some redstone dust to the exit of the portal room. Before he continued laying down more redstone dust, he said to Taiki in a menacing tone, "Don't worry about your friends and family. I am sure to put them in good hands." Taiki did not reply, as he was still too weakened to get up.

Darkoir continued laying down the redstone dust, with some repeaters to amplify the redstone charge, until he was finally outside. Then, he placed a lever to connect the redstone. One flip of the switch and the entire base will collapse under a huge amount of sand. Darkrai took a long look at the now exposed base, and smiled. "Now no one will get in my way. The fate of this universe will not be changed by anyone else except me." 

Then, he flipped the switch.

Moments before Darkoir finished laying out the redstone dust, Taiki was still lying down, although he was a bit better than before. Although he was still gravely injured, he was able to get up and see the horrifying scene that has befallen the portal room. Tons of TNT had been placed, surrounding the portal, which meant Darkoir wanted him and his hard work to be buried under the sand. At this point, he had thought about giving up, as he could not see how he could escape this death base, but then his rationality kicked in. "Come on, you've gotten this far! There must be something... anything I can do to escape the portal room- wait, that's it!"

He reached out for his Dimensional Amulet, and pressed the button to activate the portal. The purple aura came out of nowhere, and filled the portal frame. He still had no idea which universe he'll go, but at this point, it's doing it or die trying. He got up while clutching his wounded legs and dragged himself to the portal, but then...

"Hiss...!"

"OH, NO! GO, GO GO GO!" He shouted to himself as he did his best to ignore the pains of his legs and ran. He was inches away from the portal when the TNT exploded. 

The shockwave from the TNT sent Taiki flying directly into the portal, but he was blasted horizontally, and his head hit the portal frames so hard, he was instantly knocked out. And as the explosions were still ongoing, Taiki's unconscious body was in the portal, and disappeared in an instant before the explosions demolished the base. The base was now engulfed by the desert, but not Taiki.

And thus, that's where his adventure, truly begins.


End file.
